Fortune Cookies
by Ai-no-Tora
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have yet to figure out their "whatever" relationship. And what of it when Houjou comes to court Kagome when even Inuyasha himself has come to realize the truth? Only their fortunes await.


Summary: As usual, Kagome and Inuyasha struggle in their "relationship" without their even knowing. Conflicts, afflictions, trials and hardships come between them, such as past-interests (Kikyou), desperate fiends (Kouga, Houjou), villians and foes (Naraku, youkai etc.), and mostly one another (obvious?). In "Fortune Cookies," Kagome and Inuyasha discover something about one another, and it isn't that they both like Chinese take-out. 

Author's notes: Yep, another fic. One I've been working on in the sidelines besides that of "Forevermore." A sort of hiatus from "Forevermore," so I can broaden my horizons (?). This is a continuation, not an alternate-universe. I'm getting tired of writing so many AUs, it's like I can't even appreciate the original plot line and I do! I really do--- soooo...^^ Here ya go. Please enjoy! A one-shot, just to let ya know. With two parts. How can it be a one-shot with two parts? Because I split it in half so I can edit it in the meantime. I've been busy lately... 

~::Fortune Cookies::~ 

::love can be your fortune:: 

o n e ~ s h o t 

PART ONE: "A Cold Sleep and Unexpected Warmth" 

By Mia 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

::::How long have we lasted? 

It was such a long time ago, right? 

Why does my heart suddenly hurt? 

Why does it hurt like this? 

Perhaps things get difficult... 

why don't you say anything? 

Now, in front of you, 

I'll have to speak my heart. 

For such a long time, 

I've been waiting for you, like a fool. 

Always like that. Always... 

I love you. 

Why don't you hold me? 

Why don't you ask any questions? 

It seems like I'd be fine without you, right? 

I understand 

I have something to give you for the last time. 

Something called separation... 

From now on, please forgive insufficient 

love of me who has realized it. 

I love you. 

Thank you for the past. 

I love you. 

That's what I wanted to say.:::: 

:~BoA "Waiting"~: 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

She set down her mechanical pencil after tapping it against the surface of her open book, piles of notes and textbooks scattered all over her desktop. Kagome sat back in her swiveling chair and stretched, arms held high over her head as she released a huge yawn. Warily, she turned to the small (and newly replaced) alarm clock sitting on her nightstand and groggily rubbed her eyes. "11:45 . . ." _Yawn._ " . . . and I still have a lot left to do." A sound alerted her coming from her open window and she waited, watching as a gentle breeze ruffled and swayed her curtains. The sound of rustling, then . . . 

A pair of white ears and hands appeared in the window, along with a pair of intriguing honey-golden eyes that searched for her until they met her surprised gaze. Inuyasha grunted as he jumped in, landing gracefully without a sound by her bed, crouched as though ready to pounce. 

Kagome sat ramrod straight in her place, a frown creasing her face. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here so late?" 

His nose twitched ever so slightly, his ears flickering at her voice as he inspected the place before looking back at her. "What're _you_ still doing up?" He countered until finally standing up straight. "Anyway, I couldn't sleep . . . thought I'd come and be annoyed by you." 

Kagome's eyes narrowed; she halfway understood the 'couldn't sleep' part, but coming to her time just to insult her? Even after she thought it was sweet that he even thought of her at all? Her tone was icy and succinct. "Annoyed by me? Well in that case, you might as well go back through the well." She walked past him to her bathroom and declaring before closing the door, "I'm going to sleep." Minutes passed as Kagome pulled her nightshirt over her head that she had on the counter, brushed her teeth and flossed before stepping out into her bedroom. 

Only to see Inuyasha sitting against the foot of her bed. Imaginary steam coming from her ears she stomped over to him as he paid no mind to her, cleaning Tetsusaiga with his sleeve. "What are you still doing here? I thought I said that I was going to sleep---" 

"So sleep. I don't need light to be able to see, baka." He only glanced at her for a second, mirroring her annoyed expression. 

Kagome sputtered for a few seconds and recovered, a soft blush unknowingly tainting her cheeks. "W-Well you'll be in here, and you know that I can't sleep if you're in here and if Mama were to---" He cut her off again. 

"How come?" 

"How come what?" 

"How come you can't sleep while I'm in here?" She was currently battling against the reddening in her face. 

"I just can't." 

"I've slept in here before, what's wrong with it?" 

"Th-This is different," He scrutinized her at her urgentness from where he sat, curious. 

"How is this different?" 

Difficult as it was to come up with a reasonable explanation, she just wove herself into a corner. "It just is. Sleep in the tree if you have to but you're not staying in here." Some part of her wanted him to stay, literally craved for him to stay and just the thought of sleeping in the same room as Inuyasha gave her goosebumps. Sure it happened all the time while they traveled and stayed in some villager's inn but that was with the others. It would be far more different if it were in her room and alone, just the two of them, at least in her opinion. Wasn't she supposed to be old-fashioned? 

Turning toward her mirror off to the side, she sat in the chair just to avoid his questioning look and for him not to see her blush. _Mou...Why am I acting this way? Of course I want him to stay but..._ Absently she picked up her brush and slowly ran it through her hair thrown over her shoulder, oblivious to his eyes watching her from behind as she drowned in her thoughts. 

Inuyasha stayed silent, focusing intently on the attention she paid on her hair. _She smells different...what's gotten into her all of a sudden?_ Of course his ego was bruised when she told him to go. Forbidden thoughts ran through his head and he supressed an instinctive growl. _She better not be expecting someone like that Hobo kid..._ His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. _I'll kill that fucking human..._ He took a deep breath and took in her scent as it was imprinted on everything in her room and his heart instantly calmed and he closed his eyes, laying back against the bed. _But I want to stay here...it's the only place I know of where I can get more than the sleep I need._

Kagome shifted and her hand with the brush stilled momentarily, seeing his reflection in the mirror behind her. His eyes closed, probably deep in thought she assumed. _I hope he isn't falling asleep..._ Only did she realize that the thought was false; it would have been the perfect excuse to let him stay and yet... His gentle features unhindered by the afflictions throughout their quest and this was where he seemed to be genuinely calm, not the sense of calmness he held with his pride and dignity he carried for a flimsy reputation. Seeing him brought a soft curve to her lips, eyes warm with delight, happiness and perhaps...love? Her throat constricted and she remembered something she just recently had forgotten to think of. The smile faded into nothingness as her hand resumed brushing her hair. 

She had been depressed for so long she was beginning to wish she possessed no emotions, to be cold, completely shut out from tears. It hurt too much, more than words could express. Like a scar that was permanent but couldn't be seen, like someone's drowning cries that can't be heard. And as Inuyasha hid behind his mask of a scowl, as Kagome shied into her unwavering smile, there was no difference. The only ones who could change it, the ones who could hear their souls crying out for one another were themselves, and they were oblivious to the power they held. To unlock hearts and treasure love....could something be so untouchable? 

_It can never be like that between us._ Her eyes lowered to meet her own saddened gaze in the mirror. _Not when we belong apart, not when his heart is bound to another._

"Kagome. . .?" 

Such a gentle sweet voice...though she had never heard it that way. Only once or twice, almost unrecognizable to her ears now as her eyes looked nervously at his own in the mirror. "Yes, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha sat up, looking with such an intense gaze, voice heavy and quiet. "What were you thinking of just now?" 

That alarmed her and she nimbly set the brush down, avoiding his eyes. "Ano...school. Homework. My friends..." _You._ "Some things I wish for but can't have." _Like you for instance._ She supressed the urge to berate herself out loud. 

He contemplated over her words, trying to decipher and figure out whether or not to take the hidden meaning. "What kind of things do you wish for?" 

Kagome released a heavy sigh that was too labored with sadness she noticed, and attempted to cover it with a tired smile as she stared down at her hands, her slender fingers curling and uncurling. "Things a girl like me could only want." He was about to reply as she stood from her seat, turning to glance at him only for a moment, with eyes that held such a deep well of helplessness....almost like Kikyou's, and somehow that scared him. "You can sleep on the bed if you want tonight. Goodnight Inuyasha." As she made her way to the door, her hand resting on the knob did he speak. 

"Keh...Goodnight." But then the soft whisper of her name reached her. 

By that time she had already opened the door and was about to shut it behind her. "Hn?" 

He looked reluctant, running a hand smoothly over the exposed blade of his treasured weapon, not looking at her. This was one of his rare moments where he seemed to be genuinely vulnerable, like the infant boy he used to be so long ago. "I...I wish for you too." 

Baffled, Kagome was stunned into silence. Wordlessly she walked back to him, bangs shadowing her eyes and she knelt in front him, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her warm body pressed against his own warmth. All he could do was lean into her embrace, imprinting the moment into his memory. "Thank you," She softly whispered against his thick hair. "Thank you." 

Carefully he reached up and laid his hand on the back of her head, holding her more closely as he fought to keep the rough tone in his voice. "What for?" 

She fought to withhold her tears; she didn't want to scare him away by crying and he hated it when she cried---at least in the wrong reason she thought of. "For your wishes..." Her fingers tightened on the material of his kimono on his back. "For wasting them on me." 

Kagome leaned away and released him, breaking the spell and she stood, hiding her eyes by rubbing them to make like she was truly tired. She was tired; tired inside. Inuyasha looked up at her worriedly, disappointed at the break in contact as he rose in front of her, Tetsusaiga sliding off his lap. "I'll leave...if you really want me to, I will." _Please don't make me leave..._

Was that what he thought? She was feeling this way because he wouldn't leave? If only she was brave enough to tell him the truth. "No. Stay." She turned and was out the door before he could say anything else. 

She found herself by the window in the living room minutes later, leaning against the sill and staring out into the dark expanse of the sky. Tokyo was too brightly lit with city lights and therefore masked the true brilliance of the stars above. Kagome laid her head in her arms, lost between fatigue and her thoughts and she brought her legs up, attempting to keep what warmth she had. Her mother had forgotten to call the heating company guy again, didn't she. Shivering from the coldness seeping through her bones, she fell into a troubled sleep. 

That was how Inuyasha found her ten minutes afterwards, draped over by the window in the darkness. She looked like the absolute caricature of a brokenheart, her cheek resting against her arm and her hair curtained over her face, bangs veiling one eye and her lips slack and slightly parted. Her other arm laid on her lap as though she were attempting to hug herself to retain warmth but lessened the grip over time. To Inuyasha, she was still as beautiful as he had at first thought when he first met her. However, his heart ached to see her like this. Because of him, of all the trouble and pain, all the responsibilities he had heaped onto her shoulders without even asking. 

In his heart, he thought it was the only way he could hold onto her by making her stay. Now as he thought of it, here inside her home in future Japan, he realized by withholding her like she was hostage meant he was practically keeping her against her will. 

With a heavy sigh Inuyasha walked forward to her small form. 

*** 

It was...morning? 

Kagome's eyes blinked open tiredly, the sun's bright light warming her pale features as she shifted underneath her warm blanket, burying her face into the soft heavy material and breathing in a familiar scent. 

Her eyes shot open. 'Blanket...?' She didn't remember having a blanket... 

She slowly sat up, amazed to find herself on her bed and as she looked down, she was even more amazed at her source of warmth. Tentatively she reached and picked it up with her fingers, studying it and holding it close to her heart. It smelled so much like him and his hair, his skin and it brought her immense comfort as if he were there with her, embracing her in his arms. Right then she felt like crying like some lovesick schoolgirl, and cry she did curled up on her bed, her tears seeping into Inuyasha's kimono as the early sunshine reached her through her open window. 

*** 

The school bell chimed with its familiar tune and hordes of students emerged from several doors conveniently located in different parts of campus. 

"Kagome-chan!" 

"Kagome? Kagome!" 

Kagome slowed her pace as she let her friends catch up with her. They fell in step at her side and instantly starting chatting. Kagome tried her best to remain as cheery. "Hey guys, what's up?" 

Ayumi giggled and glanced at Eri and Yuka on Kagome's right side. "So what time's it gonna be, ne?" That brought about a round of giggles from the other two girls. Kagome raised an inquisitive eyebrow; something told her there's was something she didn't know about. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Kagome, hugging her books even more firmly against her chest like it was a pillow. 

"Aa, Kagome-chan, don't tell us you've forgotten about it already," Yuka said with furrowed eyebrows. "You know! Houjou-kun asked you out on a date just a couple days ago!" The other two girls nodded rapidly in agreement as they exited through the school gates. "And you agreed--however reluctantly--but you still agreed!" 

The feeling of dread surged its way up Kagome's spine. _Oh no...Oh no! How could I forget something like that?!_ She screamed silently. _Well that's easy, _a voice in her head stated. _It's associated to ::Houjou:: that stupid, fucking idiot human boy. It would be easy to forget._

Kagome's lips pursed as she tried to hide her reaction. The voice sounded like Inuyasha, for heaven's sake! "Ano...I don't think I can go today," Kagome fibbed, trying to heighten the fact that her eyes looked a bit tired. "Besides, I sort of forgot, and I don't have anything to wear, and I also have a test tomorrow so and I feel like I want to sleep a day...." 

Ayumi stopped and put her foot down, bringing the others to halt around Kagome. "Now Kagome-chan, don't tell me you're backing out of it," Her dark brown eyes flashed something hostile. "I'll let you borrow something from me, Yuka will get you a caffeine pill or something, and Eri will study with you AFTER the date." Kagome flinched as she reached a hand up to lay on her shoulder, her expression showing sympathy. "This is for you, Kagome-chan. I would hate to see you end up alone." 

End up alone... 

Alone. 

Kagome stayed in silence for only a moment longer. _How did you know about that, Ayumi? How did you come to know my worst fear? _Only a smile reached her features, one that was tired and wary; a sign of giving in. "All right, all right. I'll do it." That seemed to satisfy the three as they pulled Kagome along for the ride. It was then that she heard Inuyasha again, faint now. _So you're leaving me for that guy. How could you...?_

*** 

Souta held Buyo on his back by tugging on his paws on either sides of his shoulders, as though giving it a piggy-back ride. He climbed up the stairs, taking two at a time just for the fun of it and once he reached the door to his room, he heard giggling from the other side of Kagome's bedroom door up further in the hallway. Puzzled, he decided to investigate and peeked into the foot-length open space and didn't have a hard time seeing what was going on. 

Some of Kagome's friends had apparently come after school and were surrounding her in front of the mirror by the looks of it. As they moved aside only to reveal his older sister decked out in a short-hemmed dark red dress that made her pale skin glow (the hem ends just above her knees; for an almost-first-date!); it only was held up by thin straps that hung loosely from her creamy shoulders, the fabric seemed of transparent material over silk underneath; her long black hair was done up into a stylish fashion with hair clips that looked like lotus blossoms. One girl was finishing the make-up she was applying to her cheeks, adding a little color into them as another girl painted lip-gloss onto her rouge lips. The third girl had went to the closet and retrieved a pair of black heels with dainty little straps. 

Souta watched as all stepped from her to admire their 'work,' he assumed; he had never seen his sister get decked out like this before. It was like he hardly recognized her, having discarded that green and white school uniform or the sweater and skirts she would wear at home. He wondered what Inuyasha-nii-chan would think of it.... He flinched when the phone rang and Kagome seemed to have snapped out of her reverie, going to the door and brushed past Souta who had moved aside. He didn't think she even noticed him there at all. The phone sat in the upstairs den in the large house and she hastily picked it up, looking exhausted despite her glamorous appearance. Souta was almost ran over by the other three girls who stood nearby to eavesdrop, trying to supress their giggling. 

"Moshi-moshi? Oh...Houjou-kun--" A squeal from the girls and she quickily tried to tone them down with a hurried wave of her hand. "Aa...yes, I remembered. Um, I don't know whether or not---" The girl with the headband pressed on Kagome's barefoot with her slipper a bit firmly, making Kagome backtrack. "---I-I mean that, ah, I guess I can go, but..." Another press on her foot. "...um, we'll have to be back soon. My mother will be home, from ah, work. Yes, I guess I like Chinese food...Yes...Yes...See you then. Y-You too. Bye." Then she reached down to replace the phone on the hook, heaving a huge sigh.. That was when all her girlfriends hounded on her. 

"Kagome-chan, what did he say??" 

"Where's the date at?" 

"When?" 

"How did he sound like to you? Cute? Does he sound cute on the phone?" 

"What was that 'you too' business all about?" 

"What's he gonna wear, do you think?" 

"Chinese food?! Ooh! I love Chinese food!" 

"You're so lucky, Kagome-chan! I wish---" 

Souta observed the whole scene and felt instantly sorry for her. Who could help it, when being the center of attention all you wanted to do was scream? But Kagome stayed silent he could see, but screaming inside. He could tell by the look in her eyes; it almost made him want to run to the well to ask Inuyasha-nii-chan to save her. Those friends of hers seemed worse than any youkai he ever heard of. 

Something nagged in the back of his mind however....he always got the impression that it was Inuyasha Kagome liked, and not some guy at school. Could it be that he was mistaken? But all the signs read...like the cooking she did so meticulously and guarded even against Jii-chan which was Inuyasha's lunch, it so turns out....and the days when she would lock herself up in her room saying she was studying and he could hear her crying from the other side, and Inuyasha would come through the well that day with a glum look on his face, not in the mood to give him a ride on his back. When all of a sudden she didn't eat Oden at the dinner table and Mama would take her outside and have a long talk with her by the Old-God Tree just out the back door, and Inuyasha would come and visit thinking no one else knew as he watched Kagome sleep through the window and Souta would notice him in the tree when he came home from a friend's house later in the evening. That one time when Inuyasha came through the well and saved both her and Souta, having been utterly determined in his task in protecting her with his sword. 

Now he wasn't as young as not to realize what all that meant. The way she looked at Inuyasha when he was playing with Buyo in his lap, gazing at him speechlessly. The way the hanyou would look at her when she was studying and didn't seem to notice. During the time both of them spent together, Souta figured there had to be some sort of bond between them, even though Inuyasha _was_ a little on the rough side but Kagome seemed to like him, even when she was calling him an 'insensitive, vulgar, uncaring, egotistical, dog-breathed, two-timing idiot.' But he would notice her expression as she said those things, strained and almost embarrassed. Two-timing? He would have to ask Inuyasha-nii-chan about that later, he supposed. 

Souta looked up to see one of the girls heading toward him and he stood rigid. She passed by with a smile, "Hi, Souta!" Only to bring back a purse for Kagome and those tall shoes of hers. Kagome slipped them on, instantly slapping on a few inches to her height. 

"Ano....Shouldn't I bring a jacket?" His sister cautiously asked, referring to her state of dress, or lack thereof according to the season of fall. 

"Nonsense. It's still pretty warm," The one with the short wavy hair said, adjusting Kagome's hair a little before handing her the purse. "Now you've got your lipstick, lipgloss, some mascara in there plus some yen..." 

"And some compact powder. You know, just in case you need it for your nose." Another piped in. "Don't forget; he's supposed to pay for the whole meal remember? At least that's how I remember it..." 

"No you're right. The guy should always pay on a date." Headband girl giggled in agreement. 

"So? You ready?" The girl with the shorter hair asked, a fixed stare at Kagome. 

She seemed uncertain, wringing her hands with the sunset-yellow gold painted fingernails. Since when did she start wearing fingernail polish? "I...guess so..." 

"Good! Off you go!" It was like a train, with Kagome in the front being pushed down the stairs by three other cars. A moment later Souta had released Buyo and ran to a window overlooking the front yard where the red archway stood in the distance, marking the entrance stairs. There a man stood looking clean-cut in slacks and a dark blue polo. Souta's eyebrow arched. _Flowers?? Since when did guys start bringing Kagome flowers?_ He just couldn't figure it out; she was really going out on a date? He didn't recall her ever going on a date before...times were certainly changing, as was Kagome, who rode the flow as he watched her walk slowly toward the guy he supposed was this "Houjou-kun," him smiling brightly as he handed her the flowers. Blood red chrysanthemums with smaller yellow ones mixed in. How much it matched Kagome herself. 

Then he realized that red flowers other than roses was a bad omen. 

*** 

::End of part one:: 

--> --> 


End file.
